Long 15
}} Die Long 15 ist ein Ort in Kalifornien. Sie ist teil der Vorkriegsstraße Interstate 15 und wird von der Republik Neukalifornien als eine kleine Militärbasis, sowie als Kontrollpunkt für Reisende in Richtung Mojave Ödland genutzt. Der Ort kann nur besucht werden, wenn der Kurier während des Abschlusses des Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Lonesome Road beschließt, die Raketen auf die RNK abzufeuern. Grundriss The wreckage of the destruction caused by the nuclear warheads launched at the end of The Apocalypse, the area is populated with irradiated heavy troopers and Glowing trooper ghoul, along with their former commanding officer; Colonel Royez, who is also in a ghoulified state. The camp consists of a small firing range, numerous ruined buildings, and several crashed Vertibirds, along with a small amount of high tech gun cases along the road to the northwest. Ammunition boxes and NCR weapons are littered around the area. A dead NCR heavy trooper is sprawled on top of a Military shipping crate left of where Royez is located. Bemerkenswerte Beute Infos * Unlike every other non-base map location introduced through add-ons, companions can travel to Dry Wells and the Long 15 due to Long 15 being inside the Mojave, rather than an entirely new area (i.e., Big MT, Zion National Park, etc.). * Although the mushroom cloud seen at the end of The Apocalypse appears to be over the Mojave Outpost, the outpost is undamaged. * The Vertibirds seen crashed around the area bear Enclave markings from Navarro, as seen in the Remnants bunker, instead of the NCR markings of President Kimball's vertibird. * NCR infamy will not be received for killing the irradiated NCR heavy troopers found in the area, or for killing Colonel Royez. * If the Explorer perk was chosen before starting Lonesome Road or after completing it, the location will still appear on the map, as well as Dry Wells. * It can be very challenging to kill the irradiated heavy troopers, as their health recovers very rapidly from the radiation. * The crater in the center of the blast zone emits 5-6 rads/sec. * The monument for the Ranger Unification Treaty can be seen in the direction of the Mojave Outpost. * Many corpses dressed in NCR Ranger combat armor and NCR salvaged power armor are labeled as "NCR troopers" and hold service rifles and ammunition. * On the other side of the back end of the zone (behind and underneath the jutting wall of ruined buildings), there is a destroyed red rocket children's playset, a teddy bear, a toy car, a wooden block (which says it can be taken, but activating it does nothing), and two child sized skeletons. This area is not visible and cannot be reached without using console commands, and half of the area is inside the instant death zone as well. * At the firing range, an image of a person is burned into the bricks from the blast. Vorkommen Die Long 15 kommt ausschließlich in Fallout: New Vegas Add-On, Lonesome Road vor. Galerie Long 15 map.jpg|Long 15 map Nvdlc04 endingslide ncrimpact01.jpg|Long 15 im Lonesome Road Enden Nvdlc04 endingslide ncrimpact02.jpg Bugs Sometimes with Rex as a companion, when going around the slanted road, he will go outside the map and will be irretrievable. This can also happen to Veronica Santangelo as a companion on PC. This can be fixed by going into the dismissal terminal, either at the Gun Runners or the Lucky 38, and dismissing all companions, and then retrieving them again later. Fast travelling may also work. en:Long 15 es:Long 15 pl:Long 15 ru:15-я трасса uk:15-а траса Kategorie:Lonesome Road Orte Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas RNK-Lager